Click
Click (Gabriel David Perez), is an American Professional Wrestler, is currently signed with Internet Wrestling League, High Impact Pro Wrestling, and Authentic Hardcore Wrestling. Early Life Click's childhood began in the slums of Reading, Pennsylvania. Not much is known about his childhood, except that his parents divorce when he was only nine years old. Click then lived and moved with his mother to a suburb of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania called Birdsboro. Click lived here for the remainder of his grade school career. Click then left Birdsboro and went to the University of North Carolina to graduate with a Bachelor's Degree in Musical Performance and Theory. Click then trained a bit more after college before becoming a professional wrestler. Professional Wrestling At the age of 14, Click created the backyard wrestling association known as the EBCW (Extreme Backyard Championship Wrestling). Once he graduated from high school, the organization disbanded. While in college, Click brought back the EBCW in the reincarnated version EIW (Extreme Intermural Wrestling). Click left after two years of its beginning and handed it over to his good friend Josh Engle. Click then finished training at his home in San Juan, Puerto Rico. He then joined the IWL on May 16, 2008. He then also joined the NGW (Next Generation Wrestling) on August 12, 2008. After NGW's unfortunate fallout, owner Brandon Rivera contacted Click and rehired him as a wrestler and General Manager on November 16th, 2008 for the new company, Canadian Wrestling Entertainment (CWE). He retired as an active wrestler in CWE, yet still managed the company with Co-Chairman Samantha Bloom. He came back to CWE as a wrestler and rocked the company to its foundations. The company grew and grew and now has closed, as many of its Superstars and Knockouts looked for other endeavors. The company soon resurfaced into a new organization, dubbed High Impact Pro Wrestling (HIPW). Unfortunately, that company had to shut down, due to the same reasons what happened to CWE. Click was later asked to be the General Manager for Authentic Hardcore Wrestling (AHW). After AHW was bought by Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (ECWF), Click remained the General Manager for No Limit. After some backstage disputes in ECWF, Click decided to go back into semi-retirement. He then resurfaced in East Coast Championship Wrestling Federation (ECCWF), where he won their Rated-X Championship in his first match back as a wrestler. Since then, he won the World Championship as well. Internet Wrestling League (May 16, 2008-June 29, 2010) Click's professional wrestling began in the halls of the Internet Wrestling League, where he began to shine brightly. He began by almost winning a high-stakes Battle Royal, but only to be eliminated by two of IWL's top stars. He later went on to become the IWL World Television Champion, by defeating The Nightmare at Cyberslam V: Cheating Death. He went on to successfully hold the title until IWL's unfortunate fallout. IWL was reborn and Click regained his title. He lost it in a match with Terror, and then lost to Terror in a rematch for the title. Click waited until IWL returned for the depths. Click was demanded an IWL Tag Team Title shot, but has not received that honor yet. Next Generation Wrestling (August 12, 2008-November 1, 2008) After gaining the IWL World Television Championship, a man by the name of Brandon Rivera called Click up to become a wrestler for his new company, Next Generation Wrestling. Click obliged and fought in Rivera's company. As time went on, Click became a triple champion, by holding the NGW Extreme, Tag Team, and World Championships at the end of NGW's demise. Click is one of the few wrestlers to end their career in a federation, holding three titles at one time. Canadian Wrestling Entertainment (November 16th, 2008-July 12, 2010) Rivera called Click again to tell him of another company, but this time, he needed help, not a wrestler. Click and Rivera named the company Canadian Wrestling Entertainment, based in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Click stayed on as the General Manager of the company's show, Monday Night Shinedown. Soon, Click rose up and became Co-Chairman with Rivera. After Rivera's absence, Click named Samantha Bloom to be his partner and new Co-Chairman. Rivera soon left the company, due to personal problems in his family. In his wrestling career in CWE, Click obtained the CWE Tag Team and World Championship three times each. He is still currently CWE Tag Team Champion, as the company has temporarily closed down. High Impact Pro Wrestling (July 12, 2010-November 20, 2010) After CWE finally returned, Click moved the location and changed the name. CWE moved to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and became known as High Impact Pro Wrestling. Since all of the CWE titles moved over, the champions also remained the same. Click remained the Tag Team Champion and still remains the Champion. Click then won the second-ever Money in the Bank. Unfortunately, HIPW had been plagued with the same problem that hit CWE: talent relations issues. Click was forced to close the doors of HIPW for good. Authentic Hardcore Wrestling (September 2010-December 2010) After Rush Downing asked Click to tryout for AHW, Rush lost his No Limit General Manager. Around that time, Click won the AHW United States Championship. He was then asked to become the No Limit GM, as well. Because the then-AHW Undisputed Champion was attributed to the then-No Limit GM, he also left the company. Click won his way into the King of the Cage, with the winner being dubbed the King of the Cage, as well as the new AHW Undiputed Champion. In the same night, Click unified the AHW United States and Hardcore Championships and won the AHW Undisputed Championship. After AHW was purchased by Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation, Click stayed on as General Manager and the AHW Undisputed Champion. Due to backstage issues, Click dropped the title and left the company immediately. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (October 2010-December 2010) Click was introduced to ECWF when AHW agreed to do a join Pay-Per-View with ECWF. After some talks with ECWF owner Rock N' Roll God, Click soon signed as a new Superstar. His tenure with the company came to a screeching halt after some backstage issues with Rock N' Roll God and Rush Downing. Click went back into retirement. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *The Misconnection (Vertabreaker) *The Knockout of the Century (Anaconda Vise Side Effect) *Hangman's Noose (Romero Special into a Dragon Sleeper) Signature Moves *Cyber Slam (Suplex Slam) *Cyber Trip (One-Armed Swinging Side Slam) *Flip Switch (Flipping Uranage Slam) *Clickback (Muta Lock) *The Thousandth Chance (Four Corners Consecutive Repeating Turnbuckle Powerbomb to each turnbuckle) *Spinal X-Ray (Super or Regular Spinebuster) *Muscle Check (Muscle Buster) *Good Night (Asai DDT) *Good Night II (Superkick) *Train Crash (Spear) *Three Amigos (Three Consecutive Vertical Suplexes) *Metamorphosis (Frog Splash followed by a Moonsault) *Last Breath (Cutter) *Last Breath II (Lungbuster) Entrance Music *"Break the Walls Down" by Fozzy (January 3, 1999 - July 16, 2001) (EBCW) *"Line in the Sand" by Motorhead (March 3, 2003 - May 23, 2005) (EIW) *"In the Air Tonight" by Nonpoint (May 16, 2008 - July 29, 2008) (IWL) *"Indestructible" by Disturbed (July 29, 2008 - February 7, 2009) (IWL, NGW, CWE) *"Hardcore" by Filthee/Raw Brickman (Only used during a match with the Latino Revolution) (November 16th, 2008 - December 2010) (CWE) *"Cry for Help" by Shinedown (February 8, 2009 - June 2009) (CWE) *"Quien Soy Yo" by Kaballon (June 2009 - July 2009 (CWE) *"Click Click Boom" by Saliva (July 2009 - March 2010, May 2010 - June 2010) (CWE, IWL) *"Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet (March 2010 - July 2010) (CWE) *"Hero" by Skillet (Only used when teaming with Aubrey Perez) (January 2010 - November 2010) (CWE) *"Slaying the Dreamer" by Nightwish (Only used when teaming with the stable The X Heroes) (April 2010 - July 2010) (CWE) *"Gravemakers & Gunslingers" by Coheed and Cambria (July 2010 - December 2010) (HIPW, AHW, ECWF) *"Hero" by Pop Evil (September 2011 - February 2012) (ECCWF) *"Sound of Madness" by Shinedown (February 2012 - Present) (ECCWF) Championships and Accomplishments *EIW World Champion x2 *EIW Tag Team Champion x3 *EIW Light Heavyweight Champion x3 *First EIW Ruler of Extreme *EIW Intercontinental Champion x1 *EIW Hardcore Champion x2 *EIW Ruler of Extreme Champion x2 *EIW Mr. Money in the Bank x1 *EIW American Champion x1 *IWL Television Champion x2 *NGW Extreme Champion x1 *NGW Tag Team Champion x1 (w/ The Nightmare) *NGW World Champion x1 *CWE/HIPW Tag Team Champion x3 (w/ Peter Kaymakcian, Xen, and Aubrey Perez) *CWE/HIPW World Champion x3 *AHW United States Champion x1 *AHW United States Hardcore Champion x1 *AHW Undisputed Champion x1 *ECCWF Rated-X Champion x1 *ECCWF World Champion x2 Attire In Wrestling *A long coat with "Click" in blue lettering with a gold skull beneath it, no shirt, blue tattoo of the skull on entire back, long black pants with blue razor circles around the knees, and Hi-Top wrestling boots. Promos *His T-Shirt that is advertised that has Click's upper half turned away and his back is shown with "Click" on his back and on the back of the shirt is one of his famous quotes, " 'The Great One' has spoken!", Khaki cargo shorts, a Puerto Rico hat, an a pair of blue and gold custom Jordan Nikes. Category:Wrestlers